Harry Potter and The Angels of Hogwarts
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: this new fan-fiction that takes place in the Potter universe follows my O.C Cyprian Aurelia through his struggles of being an Angel while going to Wizarding School with humans.
1. The Angel Of Hogwarts

Okay I am continuing Merlin's Promise Phoenix when I get inspired again and same for all my other stories… Until then I'm starting this new fanfiction that takes place in the Potter universe but follows my O.C Cyprian Aurelia through his struggles of being an Angel while going to Wizarding School with humans and the complications that are involved with such a thing.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT anything related to Harry Potter and only play around with the world and character's for fun. I only own the plot of this fanfiction and any OC's of mine that may appear in this story. I AM NOT WRITING THIS FOR PROFIT ONLY FOR FUN.

CHAPTER ONE: THE ANGEL OF HOGWARTS

A teen with dark hair and brown eyes stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. His clothing at the moment consisted of denim jeans, a black t-shirt emblazoned with an image of a crown over the words 'Role Model'. The teen ignored the happy greetings his schoolmates gave him and went in search of an empty compartment. The Punk-Rock dressed teen found one at the back of the train and slipped inside. He stowed his luggage in the appropriate place and leant back in the seat waiting for his friends to show up. He wasn't disappointed a moment later when two boys quickly slipped inside the compartment with warm smiles on their faces "Hey there Cy!"

"Thank god you two made it on time this year" the first boy, seemingly known as Cy to the two new entrants said. He laughed at their mock offended expressions as they moved about stowing their own luggage away and sitting down.

"Good Summer Al?" Cyprian asked the younger of his friends.

"It was alright, me and Grandpa just hung out at the summer house" the boy responded with a shrug "What about you Adam?"

The quietest one of the group just shrugged and went back to his reading. Cy smiled knowing that he would talk once they were out of the Muggle World, Adam didn't like his parents much and this was the way he dealt with it. Remaining quiet until he was well away from them.

"What'd you get up to Cyprian? I haven't heard from you in like a month" Alteo asked his friend, an interested expression covering his features "Does the Aurelia Boy have a new girl?"

Cyprian glared at him before hissing "You know I don't, there are rules and regulations because of what I am!" he showed his eye flickering between its usual dark brown and a demonic crimson red.

"Not the time to make jokes" he said seriously.

Alteo clapped him on the back and said light-heartedly "Don't worry man I was only kidding, I for one am excited about this year, Hogsmeade village on weekends! It'll be amazing".

"You'll eventually get bored of it" Adam responded without looking up from his book "I only went three times before I couldn't stand it, but I prefer to just chill than go running around after the big bargain binge sales that most students force themselves through just because it's a day away from the castle".

Cyprian and Alteo both stared at Adam as this was the most he had ever said to them while docked at Platform 9 ¾ but Adam had once again lost interest in them and had his nose deep in his book.

"I can't wait to get back as well personally" Cyprian put in "I mean I can't exactly spread my wings in the middle of Muggle London Can I?"

Alteo laughed loudly as he imagined what the reaction would be "I think people would be very terrified".

Cyprian nodded and looked out the window "Shouldn't we have left by now?"

Adam shook his head a negative "It's only ten forty five, it doesn't leave for another fifteen minutes".

Cyprian nodded at his friend's words and closed his eyes already subconsciously preparing for the boredom of traveling by train promised. He sighed as Alteo's voice once again drifted into his airwaves.

"Isn't your younger sister starting this year?" he asked.

Cyprian nodded "Yeah, just a warning she likes noise and can be very annoying".

Adam and Alteo laughed and the boys all went to their separate pursuits as the train loaded up with more and more students. It soon degenerated into a three way game of exploding snap (Adam had growled in frustration at his book and joined in).

Eventually the final whistle sounded and the three boys smiled at each other, this was it they were going back to Hogwarts again, the moment they waited desperately for over the summer was finally here.

"Wonder who the new Defence Teacher's gonna be".

"As long as you can swear to me that it won't be Lockhart I honestly don't care, that man was an embarrassment to public schools" Adam retorted fiercely.

Cyprian and Alteo laughed yet again and the prior gazed longingly out the window up at the clouds as they started to move at last.

"Not long now" he muttered "And then I'll be free once more".

The train journey progressed at a sedate speed and as expected from teenage boys Cyprian, Alteo and Adam all grew quickly bored, they had exhausted every possible track of conversation, played so many games of exploding snap that they themselves wanted to snap and just prayed to god that someone would show up to say hello, and weren't disappointed when there was a distraction in the form of a boy slightly taller than them all entering the compartment with a small smile lighting up his already attractive features.

"Hey Pyrre" said Alteo smiling broadly "It's been ages!"

Pyrre smiles and inclines his head politely as he sits down next to Cyprian "That it has. How are you guys?"

"Bored" all three admitted ruefully.

Pyrre laughed and pulled out some chocolate he had bought from a Café at the station before they had departed "I've got Mars Bars, Snickers and a few other things that I managed to get".

"Cyprian you have the best brother ever!" cried Alteo triumphantly as he took one of the Snickers Bars and ripped the wrapper off "I don't care what the purebloods say, Muggles know their stuff man!"

Cyprian smiled at his friend's antics before thanking Pyrre and taking a Mars Bar from him. Alex grabbed a Snickers as well and inclined his head gratefully towards Pyrre. The mentioned eldest Aurelia sibling lifted his backpack onto the seat and unzipped it, he handed each boy a can of coke before cracking his own open and leaning back into his chair.

"Pyrre you're a legend" said Cyprian smiling towards his brother "I didn't think to get stuff for the ride. The Lunch Trolley always takes too long to get to our compartment every year for some odd reason".

"Maybe it's because we always take the one right at the back of the train every year" laughed Adam in response "Because it's always empty and hardly anyone ever bothers us".

The four boys laughed together and sipped their drinks. The Journey to Hogwarts was spent laughing and exchanging stories of the summer, digging into Pyrre's copious amounts of junk food and discussing what they were expecting from the year ahead. As the sun began to set on the horizon they all changed into their school robes, these were black and were trimmed with their house colours and finally their respective house crests rested on the right side. Pyrre, Cyprian and Alteo's crests were red and gold with a large lion in the centre indicating that they belonged to Gryffindor House and Adam's was green and silver with a large serpent in the centre meaning he was a member of Slytherin house.

The boys had received a fair bit of problems from their respective houses for being friends but they didn't care what their so-called 'Family while you are here' thought especially Adam who didn't trust the Slytherin's as far as he could throw them. The train finally started to come down in speed as they approached Hogsmeade station, not a word was uttered for the boys' were so absorbed in their own thoughts that they didn't dare interrupt their friends' own internal dilemmas of a year at Hogwarts to follow.

Cyprian double-checked that he had all of his stuff with him and then proceeded to fix his hair, making sure everything was in precisely the right place. The Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop. Hagrid's all too familiar voice floated through the windows and Cyprian led his group of friends down onto the Platform, He saw Harry and Ron who smiled at him and rushed over to say hello.

"It's been ages!" Harry exclaimed happily shaking hands with them all, he smiled widest when shaking hands with Alteo and the group walked up to the carriages together making sure to wave to Hagrid as they did.

"It still trips me out how identical you two are" muttered Adam shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Well Voldemort's the only reason you can tell us apart" said Alteo sadly "with Harry's scar and my lock of white hair we manage to be separated but the press still refers to us as the twins who lived they'll really do anything for a story these days".

"Well Maybe not now" said Harry as they all piled into the nearest compartment "They've got that whole Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban thing to deal with which reminds me..."

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked after a long silence.

"Yeah…"

"But they'll catch the slimy murderer won't they?" Alteo asked his twin.

"Well..." Ron interjected suddenly "No one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous raving lunatic".

"Thanks Ron" said Harry sarcastically.

The carriage reached the gates of Hogwarts a few moments later and together Harry, Ron, Cyprian, Alteo, Pyrre and Adam exited the carriage and made their way through the gates and up to the castle through the grounds. Harry led the charge and the boys followed up close behind him, Alteo and the other two third years were talking to each other about one thing or another and Pyrre was discussing something with Adam in low tones, Cyprian on the other hand had his eyes focused on one thing and one thing only. The teen's eyes were locked on the sky with no intention of leaving that direction any time soon, he wanted to fly so desperately that it was beginning to eat him alive. But nevertheless he followed his friends through the grounds, up the through the entrance courtyard and finally making it into the Entrance Hall where a very familiar face was waiting for Harry, Ron and Alteo.

"Hermione!" called Harry beckoning her over.

"Harry? Ron? Where were you?" she said crossly "I waited for about five minutes!"

"Met up with some old friends" Harry and Ron said together indicating Cyprian, The Aurelia brothers and Adam, well Adam was there a second ago but had already slipped undetected into the great hall apparently.

Hermione smiled and together She, Harry, Ron and Alteo departed the scene leaving Pyrre to go join his friends and Cyprian to walk in alone and take a place at the end of the Gryffindor table hoping that he could get through this quickly enough to sneak out of the common room window later that evening. Professor McGonagall began the sorting; in all honesty Cyprian paid no attention to a majority of the sorting except for the fact that his sister Alexandria was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Moments after that Dumbledore began his customary start-of-term speech welcoming everyone back or to the school, giving his usual warnings about the forest and Filch's usual warnings that no one paid attention to, but a key thing different this year was the serious tone that Albus Dumbledore spoke in next "This Year Hogwarts will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time that Sirius Black has been captured, whilst the Ministry has assured me that their presence will not affect our day to day activities I must advise that you avoid them, it is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving" Dumbledore waved a hand over a candle on his podium, extinguishing it "Dementors do not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one that gets in their way, but happiness may be found in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light" He brought his hand back over the candle as a result a small flame flickered at the wick once more.

Once they had eaten and were dismissed Cyprian slipped un-noticed through a few back corridors and shortcuts he had found along the way, he smirked as Snape walked by and missed his presence by an entire three seconds. He quickly sprinted up the grand staircase and came face to face with the Fat Lady who smiled upon seeing him "Password Dear?"

"Ah crap, I don't have it" he mutters to himself "Uhhh… ummm"

"Cy?"

"Percy? Boy I never thought I'd say this but am I glad to see you, do you have the password?"

"Yes it's Fortuna Major".

At the eldest Weasley boy at Hogwarts statement reached the Fat Lady's ears she swung forward to admit them into the Common Room. After bidding a quick thank you to Percy Cyprian sprinted up into his dorm and pulled his window up, the cold night breeze hitting his skin made the middle Aurelia child smile like Christmas had come early. Cyprian peeled his shirt off and without any preamble dived straight out the window.

He descended like a bullet, smiling broadly as the wind rushed against his face and just before he hit the ground two gleaming white Angel wings erupt from his back. He turns the feathers' open slightly and as a result soars higher and higher upward at rapid speeds that made him smile at the freedom he felt whilst he was in the air.

End Chapter

Well there you have it that's chapter one and please review this and I hope to see you on the next chapter of this and my other stories when I get the next chapters written.


	2. The Light Fire

Welcome to our second chapter of this story everyone and I hope you enjoy it.

Review Responses:

13theshoe37: I am back with a vengeance. I am going to push out as many new chapters for my stories as I can. Big thank you especially since you've been my only reviewer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I only own my respective OCs and credit for some of the other OCs has to go to my amazing friends. My current OCs are Cyprian, Pyrre, Alteo, Lexi, Adam and James.

CHAPTER TWO: THE LIGHT FIRE

Cyprian's eyes snapped open early the next morning, he didn't register the time however instead he merely grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed for the showers. In the regular bathroom of the fourth year boys dormitories the bathroom wasn't anything fancy but just enough for the average shower experience before one started classes for the day or wanted to wind down from a stressful day. He entered the bathroom and chose a shower stall before walking inside and locking it behind him.

Cyprian peeled off his clothes and stepped under the water allowing it to wash away all of his troubles and calm him, for some reason the water always calmed him in ways that he never began to fathom. Once washed he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, drying his body with Angel magic and dressing in his school robes.

Once completely done Cyprian exited the common room and headed down to the Great Hall for Breakfast, He saw Lexi walking with a girl who had coppery tresses of red hair and the brightest blue eyes almost like the ocean itself. He felt like he should know her from somewhere but he just shook it off, waved to his sister and went forward to meet up with Alteo and the boys. The Angel turned a few more corners and descended a few more stairwells before he finally reached the Great Hall and made his way inside. Seeing Pyrre and Alteo about halfway up the table he made a rush for them and plopped down on his brother's left.

"Morning guys" he said wearily.

"You not get much sleep last night?" Alteo queried.

"I bet he was too busy flying to sleep" Pyrre whispered to the two of them as Professor McGonagall walked down the Gryffindor table handing out schedules for the term. Cyprian thanked the Professor as he received his and read it over:

_**Name: Cyprian Artix Aurelia **_

_**House: Gryffindor**_

_**Year: Fourth **_

_**Head of House: M. McGonagall **_

_**Monday: **_

_**Morning: **_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts (9:00 A.M – 10.00 A.M) **_

_**Potions (10:00 A.M – 11:00 AM) **_

_**Runes (11:00 A.M – 12:00 P.M) **_

_**LUNCH (12:00 P.M – 1:00 P.M) **_

_**Afternoon: **_

_**Transfiguration (1:00 P.M – 2:00 P.M) **_

_**Charms (2:00 P.M – 3:00 P.M) **_

_**Tuesday:**_

_**Morning:**_

_**Charms **_

_**Transfiguration **_

_**Herbology**_

_**Afternoon:**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures **_

_**Potions **_

_**Wednesday: **_

_**Morning:**_

_**Runes**_

_**Transfiguration**_

_**Herbology **_

_**Afternoon:**_

_**Potions **_

_**Runes **_

_**Thursday:**_

_**Morning:**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures **_

_**Herbology **_

_**Charms **_

_**Afternoon:**_

_**Defence against the Dark Arts (X2)**_

_**Night: Astronomy **_

_**Friday: **_

_**Morning:**_

_**Defence against the Dark Arts**_

_**Transfiguration**_

_**Charms **_

_**Afternoon:**_

_**Runes (x2)**_

.-

"Not a bad schedule mate" said Alteo looking over at Cy's ones "No Potions on a Friday for you either".

Cyprian just nodded and started to grab up some food onto his plate "and I guess since it's Friday today I don't have potions my first day back" he started eating and preparing in his mind what should be an interesting first day back at Hogwarts. Cyprian finished off his meal and stood before waving a hasty goodbye to Pyrre and Alteo. He calmly began to saunter towards the giant golden doors, he paused when a very familiar face was watching the halls cautiously and had his wand drawn as though he had just cast a spell. Far off the yell of someone being hit could be heard.

"Baker what are you doing?"

The boy flinched as if expecting a teacher and hastily shoved his wand back into his pocket and whipped round "Cy? You scared the magic outta me!"

"Sorry James" Cyprian answered honestly, he gave his friend a quizzical look "Why you got your wand out anyway?"

James blushed in embarrassment and stammered "N... nothing just seeing if it still fits my hand well enough is all".

Cyprian laughed and clapped his friend on the back "I know the Slytherins irritate you with the bullying but you don't need to jinx them behind their backs all the time mate".

"It's not that" said James quickly "come on we'll be late for our first Defence lesson if we don't' hurry up".

The two boys walked through the various corridors of Hogwarts, this journey they had to face to their classes every day was now second nature to them and using a few shortcuts they were standing outside the Defence classroom in under ten minutes smiling at the prospect of a new teacher that actually knew his trade. They had heard about the way he had handled the Dementor on the train and were excited to see what he could teach them.

Professor Lupin opened the door a few moments later and welcomed the students inside, they took seats in the places they wanted with most of the Gryffindors at the front and the Slytherins at the back. Cyprian, James and Adam however all took the very front row. Lupin circled the front of the room for a while almost as if considering his next words very carefully then with a small nod he began to speak "Welcome to Fourth Year Defence against the Dark Arts, as you will have heard last night I am Professor Lupin. This year I have a focus for all of my classes and for your year level we will be working on Spells".

Even many of the Slytherins' ears perked up at this but Lupin pressed on not paying attention to their behaviours. He went on to discuss the layout of the year and what he expected of them by the time they completed his class at the end of the year.

"Could you all please open your books to Page ten" he asked striding to the side of the classroom where his desk resided. Cyprian quickly flipped open to the page and grinned, the spell aptly named 'Flareous" was the first charm they were working on, he quickly skimmed over the reading material, soon after Lupin proceeded to speak again "The first spell we are going to work on is the Flareous. It can be used in many ways… Can anyone tell me what these are?"

Adam immediately rose his hand barely after Lupin finished his sentence "Yes Mr. Williams?"

"The Flareous can be used to shield a user from Fiendfyre right Professor?" said Adam hopefully "Like say if you summoned Fiendfyre right now, if I was to use the Flareous the correct way I could conjure a vortex of fire that would counteract the flames in the Fiendfyre?"

"Excellent Mr. Williams, Ten Points to Slytherin. Any others?"

Unsurely Cyprian pushed his hand into the air and made eye contact with Lupin. However the current Defence teacher merely smiled at him "What do you think Mr. Aurelia?"

"Well if it can be used to block Fiendfyre, could it also be shaped into discernible forms like Fiendfyre can?"

Mr. Lupin nodded "Yes, it was quite common in the last rise of He who must not be named in fact, many dark wizards called up Fiendfyre summons and a few specialist Wizards on the Light side called on Flareous Summons the clashes between the two flames however was so violent that both the users would often die from the clash, there are only two wizards in history that have survived a battle between Fiendfyre and the Flareous. One has now passed on and the other is your headmaster. Take ten points for that one Mr. Aurelia"

For the next ten minutes Lupin lectured them on both the positives and negatives associated with the use of the Flareous, He had done the impossible, Lupin had made the Slytherins interested in a class other than Potions. Every single member of the class hastily scrawled notes. As soon as the lecture was finished Lupin smiled directly at James and said "Mr. Baker why don't you join me up here?"

James gulped feeling everyone's eyes on him but not wanting to disobey a teacher he got up and joined Lupin at the front.

"What's the thing that drives you to fight the most?" Lupin asked him.

"To protect the ones who mean the most to me" he said fiercely. The Slytherins laughed at him until Cyprian glared their way showing his eyes flickering between brown and crimson again. Lupin placed a hand on James' shoulder comfortingly "Now I want you to use that to your advantage and try to conjure a small amount of Flame".

"A-r-r-e you sure Professor?"

"Positive" Lupin said with a nod retreating a few steps "Go for it".

James clenched his fist and instantly the memories of the last couple of years flared over him, he felt the wave from the spell this morning and aimed his wand at the target Lupin had just conjured, anger flared in the teen's eyes as he cried "Flareous!"

Almost instantly a fireball the size of a quaffle formed at the end of James' wand and shot like a cannonball into the target. The magical flare collided with it and disintegrated the wood into nothingness. The Slytherins gaped slightly in fear but Cyprian and Adam both gave James congratulatory looks.

"Mr. Aurelia you're up next"

Cyprian stepped up to a freshly erected target and pointed his wand straight for it. Unbidden to his mind came images of his past, all the death, destruction, pain and heartbreak… it all overwhelmed him and his eyes burned their bright crimson colour as he yelled "FLAREOUS!"

Ever so slowly the fireball grew larger and large, it easily reached the size of James' and the unique part of Cyprian's flame was that it shone every different colour of a person's aura signature. It became the size of one of the classroom's desks and the whole room including Lupin stared wide-eyed at the flame.

"Mr. Aurelia calm down!" shouted Lupin desperately.

However Cyprian's rage had gotten the better of him his wand faded into his pocket and the flame sat easily in his hand. Slowly but surely two fangs unsheathed themselves from his teeth and finally his wings exploded into view. One White and angelic like usual but the other was blood red and had a definite demon physiology to it. Cy threw the flame right at the target however Lupin managed to use a gust of wind from his wand to send it out the window.

"C-y?" James asked him knowing why the memories had affected him so badly "A-are you alright mate?"

Cyprian just bared his fangs at him and flew out the window. He kept flying on and on repeating the same word "Azrael…Azrael…Azrael…" a low growl accompanying his mutterings. He must have flown for hours because he landed weakly on a cliff edge and the rain was pelting against the world heavily. He withdrew his wings so they wouldn't get wet and he dragged himself into the cave from exhaustion. Hearing the rain outside accompanied by the rumbles of thunder calmed him to a serene inner peace and he relaxed against the empty cave wall. As Cyprian sat against the wall of the cave trying to remain dry a lone eye in the depths of hell snapped open…

END CHAPTER

So there you have it folks, a few new characters, a new spell and we have learned of Cyprian's hybrid form. I hope you guys will join me in the next chapter and please leave a review. No Flames though please and constructive criticism is more than welcome.


	3. The Tomorrow Children

AN: Thanks for favouriting and reviewing everyone! I know I promised Apocalypse next but it's still in the BETA Reading Stage by a close friend of mine and he's yet to send a verdict back to me. Please please be patient.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! THAT INCLUDES ARROW, HARRY POTTER AND THE SONG THAT APPEARS WHICH OF COURSE IS IN THE END BY LINKIN PARK.

HAVE FUN AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER

CHAPTER THREE: THE TOMORROW CHILDREN

Cyprian sat leaning against the cave's wall. The Angel's fists were clenched in hatred as he thought back on the one who had cost him everything. It had been a long three hundred years since he had defeated Azrael and he had closed up his true self from the rest of the world because of it. He felt as though no one could understand his pain and everyone suffered because of the heartache that coursed through his veins.

'_I guess that's it then' _he thought to himself '_I think I'm going to move in here, it'd give me some space from the stress that I face among the humans and this also means that I can fly as freely as I want whenever I want'._

Cyprian stood and calmly eased his eyes closed he muttered a few words in the language of Angels before a deep multihued aura settled over the entirety of the cave. Steadily the auras shaped themselves into furniture and such; first a king-sized bed took shape at the far corner of the room. It was four-poster but had a key difference to the ones at Hogwarts because the linen was made from every single imaginable colour associated with aura.

Next was a sofa at the centre of the cave also coloured in the theme of aura. A similar coloured rug took form on the cave floor to the front of the sofa and finally a kitchenette was shaped in the far corner of the cave and Cyprian smiled at his handiwork. The Angel sauntered calmly over to the far rocked wall and aimed his hand at it.

"Vreyin Maluia Arciaye!"

Immediately the rock started to crumble so lightly it merely appeared to be melting away to the sides. Cyprian watched on unconcernedly as it parted further and further to the sides. Finally the rock stopped shifting and he was stood in front of a makeshift doorway to another section of the deep chasm.

He promenaded into the room. The structure was completely cyclical and he smiled grievously before twisting his palm in a circular motion. Ice rose vertically from the base of the cave stringing and weaving together forming a giant statue of a beautiful girl. The ice that formed her hair was a deep, dark red while in dire contrast the ice that formed her eyes was a powerful oceanic blue. Cyprian did the same movement again and flowers instantly started to arise around the base of the statue.

He knelt down in front of the statue tears welling in his eyes and pointed his finger at the small block she was standing on and wrote magically a single inscription '_This statue was erected to celebrate the Life of Astrien Aurelia and remind us that even though we may fade apart our hearts hold memories of the people we love forever and unto eternity' _

Cyprian sat cross-legged at the base of the statue and put his face into his knees. Immediately he started sobbing brokenly "Ast, I'm so sorry…I should have stopped him…before he took you from me…"

Cyprian cried his heart out for his lost love, a soft aura surrounded his body emanating the feelings of hurt, longing and heartbreak that he could never describe in simple words. He remained there for a good half an hour just venting his feelings and wishing he could be with her once more. The Angel got back to his feet and smiled weakly "I'll be back when I can my love, wherever you are I hope you're okay".

Cyprian exited the cave entirely after re-sealing the Sanctum and crafted a golden archway at the entrance to the cave, a giant golden sign weaved itself at the tip of the archway emblazoned in gold were the words 'THE ANGEL'S DEN'

He smiled and wheeled to face the waves crashing against his new home prior to opening his wings and skyrocketing into the air.

…..

….

"You alright Cy?" Pyrre asked his brother as the latter entered the common room. The younger of the Aurelia brothers gave a non-committal jerk of the head and Pyrre sighed leaning in slightly and whispering "You're thinking about her again aren't you?"

Cyprian almost immediately went on the defence hissing back "I am not".

The eldest Aurelia sighed and whispered again "Why don't we go and vent this or something?"

"I fail to see how except blasting a hole in Snape's head".

Pyrre actually laughed at that statement "Not that, though I wouldn't mind seeing it. I mean let's go play some music together we haven't in a while".

Cyprian shrugged and stood up "If you want to, maybe we should grab James? He seems to envy us playing and he loves to listen to us".

Pyrre nodded not wanting to deny his brother anything right now. You could say anything you wanted about Pyrre's attitude but he was extremely protective of his siblings. The duo stepped over to the desk and they whispered to the lone figure reading under the light from the bright sun outside "Baker!"

James whipped round expecting a bully however upon seeing his friends he smiled in absolute relief "Pyrre, Cy don't sneak up on me like that!"

The friends smiled at each other and James looked at them "What's up?"

"We were going for a jam session, wanna join?"

"Well duh!" exclaimed James getting out his drum sticks from his bag, he was wearing a broad grin the entire time. The Aurelia boys both arched an eyebrow.

"Drum Sticks?"

"Yeah, I learned how to play over the holidays so I could join in with you guys".

"Awesome but I don't think we're dressed appropriately to be rock stars" Pyrre snapped his fingers and a moment later they were all dressed differently.

Cyprian was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a white short-sleeved hoodie under a black sleeveless fleece vest. Pyrre himself was wearing denim jeans and a black t-shirt and finally James was wearing denim jeans and a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. Each boy looked like they belonged to the muggle rock world and as they started on their way to the room of requirement it was easy to see the drooling looks all the girls were giving them as they passed. James sighed dispassionately "I wish they'd stop gawking!"

Cyprian smirked "You only want a certain Slytherin hottie that nearly every guy in Hogwarts has their eye on".

"Shut it Aurelia!" James spat "I do NOT fancy anyone of the snakes they're the worst of my bullies why the hell would I fraternize with the enemy!?"

Pyrre joined in on his brother's smirk and said quietly "You shut it Baker, we've seen you gawking at her nearly every chance you get".

"I do n… not" James stammered "plus she's a year older than me and I'm a nerdy Gryffindor what chance do I have with someone like that!?"

Cyprian and Pyrre smirked so identically they could have been mistaken as twins "You never know Baker you never know".

"Let's just go" said James but if one had paid close enough attention they would have seen that the young heir to the Baker family fortune was sporting an almost indistinct blush. The trio reached the seventh floor corridor and Cyprian was roped into making a room for them this time. He paced in front of the panel of wall thinking of what they needed desperately and a moment later they were not disappointed as a large door appeared right before their eyes.

Wasting no time they entered the room and their jaws dropped at the sight of it. Inside was an entire stage set-up, and what James thought was a good thing, only missing the audience itself.

"It's perfect" he breathed "Let's do this!"

James took his place behind the drums, Cyprian picked up a microphone and Pyrre grabbed the electric guitar before stepping up to the microphone. They all started to play their instruments as if they had been playing for centuries and Pyrre began to sing in a soft voice that emanated power into every syllable.

"_It starts with one thing" _

Cyprian picked up his mic and started to rap as soon as Pyrre's voice has dissipated "_**One thing I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time all I know **__(All I know…) __**Is that time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day the clock ticks life away it's so unreal **__(It's so unreal) __**didn't look out below, watch the time go right out the window, trying to hold on but you didn't even know just to watch it all just to watch you go….I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart what eventually will eventually be a memory of a time**_

Pyrre took centre stage again as he started the chorus "_I tried so hard and got so far but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all but in the end _it_ doesn't even matter"_

Cyprian returned to the centre stage and dropped the second rap verse "_**One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't matter how hard you try, keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard in spite of the way you were mocking me, acting like I was part of your property. Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so far **__(It got so far…) __**Things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore, not that you knew me back then but it all comes back to me in the endddd"**_

Pyrre repeated the chorus a final time before they all smiled and lowered their instruments and joined each other at the centre of the stage. Pyrre held out his hand face down "I think we should join together as one and start a band?"

James placed his hand down on top of Pyrre's "I'm for that we'll be famous tomorrow, but bring the music today. It's all for one and one for all".

Cyprian grinned and placed his hand at the top of the pile "Until eternity the Tomorrow Children will never die!"

They pushed their hands up and smiled as they realised that their future would start coming together from here.

….

…..

James walked through the grounds of Hogwarts with his nose in a book researching Demons for some reason. His eyes never left the page and he barely noticed himself knock into someone until he felt himself land on the ground. The girl had long platinum blond hair and grey-blue eyes, she smiled softly at him and James muttered an awkward "I-I'm sorry" before he bolted away. He ran on not noticing the girl's saddened expression at the way he left her. James kept running without looking back. He ended up in the stone circle and glanced towards the hut at the bottom of the hill. He saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walk with their class into the forbidden forest so he assumed that Hagrid wouldn't be available for a chat right now.

"Hey Baker!"

James whipped round and saw the person he least wanted to see right now. The teen gave a small sigh and said angrily "What do you want Zabini?"

"To torture you for the next four years"

James sighed and was ready to cry but he wouldn't allow himself to show weakness in front of Zabini for anything. He just hoped Cyprian and Pyrre weren't in class right now. Before James had a chance to react however Zabini smacked him square in the jaw which caused James to stumble backward, he thwacked his head against one of the giant stones and fell to the ground, a small trail of crimson oozing down the back of his head.

Smirking widely and not wasting a moment Zabini and his cronies arrogantly strode over to him and proceeded to deliver sharp blows to his body with their feet. James was kicked in the head several times, the stomach at least ten and finally Zabini aimed a kick to his ribs right up until an Arrow skyrocketed through the wind and caught Zabini's robes. The projectile lodged into a stone and Zabini was trapped against it. A second Arrow followed the first and the first of the cronies was hit square in the leg, he jumped around trying to remove it to no avail and finally the third crone was hit behind by the bow of the cavalry. The figure was dressed entirely in a skin-tight costume that was coloured green, it consisted of leather pants, boots and a leather hoodie complete with a hood which was currently pulled over the shooter's head. The only part of the face visible was coloured in dark green paint.

His expression was completely emotionless as he stared at the attackers and he said only five words "You have failed this city" before he grabbed James and hauled him over his shoulder. They both disappeared in a whirl of white smoke. The hooded one deposited James on to a bed in the Hospital Wing, he called for Madame Pomphrey however he had disappeared again. She had only seen James and rushed over to attend to him immediately.

END CHAPTER

"Vreyin Maluia Arciaye!" – Rock Part for me!


	4. The One Behind The Hood

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC AND MY OCS.

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ONE BEHIND THE HOOD

James left the hospital wing later that day with his arm heavily bandaged. The young Baker Heir made his way through the corridors thinking back to his attack earlier that day. It was so strange because he felt like the presence was so familiar he was confused however because it wasn't Cyprian or Pyrre's presence that he felt.

Seeing James' thoughtful expression Cyprian walked over and clapped him on his good shoulder "You alright Baker?"

James just shrugged emotionlessly and spoke in a monotone pitch "Yeah I'm fine".

Cyprian stared at the boy with disbelieving eyes and immediately asked James the question probing his mind "It was Zabini again wasn't it?"

James merely nodded while continuing to make his way along the corridor "there's nothing I can do about it".

"Talk to someone McGonagall maybe? Or even Dumbledore?"

"It's not worth it Cyprian" James shot back acidly "Besides someone saved me before it got too bad".

"Who on earth has any hold of Zabini minus the teachers?"

"It wasn't a hold over more of an ass whipping" James stated accompanied by a small chuckle "Whoever this guy was had a bow and had a hood pulled up and I couldn't distinguish any part of what he looked like".

Cyprian smiled, he was happy for once that James was being defended instead of the other way round when it came to people besides Pyrre, Alteo and himself "It looks like you've got an Angel looking after you".

James peered out the darkened windows, his reflection bore back at him as he uttered "Maybe, Maybe it's something else".

"So are you up for dinner?" Cyprian inquired, James' facial expression told the entire story of what his answer would be.

"I don't think I could stand Zabini's smug look if I'm completely honest mate".

Cyprian nodded and said a quick goodbye before he departed for the great hall. James could've sworn he saw something else watching him… He looked around in fear for any sign of the presence but was sadly disappointed that nothing had come of it.

A moment later a boy walking along with his nose pressed into a book almost knocked into him but stopped at precisely the last moment before they would have collided. He looked up at James with nervous eyes and muttered "I-I'm sorry".

"There's no need to apologize, it would have been completely accidental" James gave the boy a reassuring smile "I'm James, James Baker".

The boy maintained his nervous demeanour however he introduced himself never the less "I'm Elijah Cameron but I'd prefer it if you called me Eli".

"Very well Eli. Headed to dinner?"

"N-no I don't like going to dinner much…there's this girl in my house and she's absolutely monstrous towards me".

James sighed understandingly "I know the feeling I have boys in Slytherin who bully me constantly… Music seems to be my only escape".

Eli smiled at his new friend and indicated his novel "Mine's reading, I create characters and write stories about them, they're my only friends… because all real people ever do is hurt me".

"Well Eli I'd like it if you'd consider having me as a friend. I understand your situation better than others and maybe we could help each other?"

He nodded as a bright look appeared in his eyes "I'd like that"

James nodded and checked that no one was around before he whispered "Do you want to sneak into the forest?"

"Isn't that you know forbidden?"

"Not if you know where to stay away from" James responded quietly.

Eli stowed his book in his bag and the two moved as quickly as they could through the castle, They weaved behind statues of armour and in between tapestries to take shortcuts until they were walking across the damp grass of the Hogwarts grounds. Each boy wore a content smile and they walked calmly into the forest.

James immediately took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. He withdrew a Muggle lighter from his pocket and flicked it a few times until a flame held and lit thee cigarette with it. He took a long drag and sighed with relief "Do you smoke Eli?"

"On the odd occasion" the latter admitted.

"Want one?"

Eli nodded and James offered him the packet. Eli took one and lit it with a lighter emblazoned with designs of military camouflage. Both boys talked while they smoked, each of them opened up to each other like they had been best friends for years. James told Eli of the years of abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his mother, how his Uncle had betrayed his father to Voldemort and then killed the wizard to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord.

Eli in return told James all that he had suffered at home right down to the fact that he'd never even discovered his father's name. The two boys took another puff and Eli sat down against a tree.

"So how long have you been smoking?"

"Only since halfway through last year, a friend I made on the coast smoked and he said it was a great stress reliever, it helps me cope with all the bullying here".

Eli nodded and leaned back against the tree "So…"

"So…" James repeated awkwardly before he almost instantly regained his composure "The girl that bullies you what does she do so bad that bothers you so bad?"

Eli shrugged "Her name's Alesana and she's the most horrible girl in all of existence! She has no rhyme or reason to bully me. I think she does it merely because I'm an easy target".

"Maybe she's into you?"

"James she's three years older than me, I highly doubt that" Eli sighed dispassionately "I'd rather fight an army of trolls then ever go anywhere near her".

James chuckled as he took another puff "Alright, Alright calm down".

The elder of the two Gryffindors looked over to a tree and spotted an Arrow lodged cleanly into it. He sighed and slid down the trunk into a sitting position.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that I was attacked by a group of Slytherin's the other day and this person saved me…he was completely hooded though so I never got to thank him properly".

"I think that's the best kind of hero" Eli responded "One that doesn't help people for the rewards and the thank yous, a true hero is one that does it because he knows it's the right thing to do".

"You're incredibly intelligent for your age" James smiled "I guess you're in Ravenclaw for a reason".

Eli shrugged "I've been through a lot and I get my intelligence from my mother, or at least that's what everyone who knew me always tells me. It's annoying sometimes but I know it's their way of keeping her memory alive. I just wish they wouldn't compare me to her… She was so great and I'm just a nerdy boy with a love for books".

"Eli I bet there's so much hidden about you that even you yourself don't know. We're lonely and depressed right now but someday we'll be happy right? Once we've all got to an age where people grow out of the bullying each other phase".

Eli nodded and stomped out the ashes of his cigarette. James smiled and did the same a moment later. He offered Eli another one and gave him a sad smile "I promised Cyprian and Pyrre I'd meet up with them for band practice. Are you okay to go back when you're ready?"

"I'll be fine" Eli nodded as he lit his second cigarette.

James gave the boy another kind smile before he departed from the scene.

Eli finished his smoke and promenaded over to the Arrow and easily dislodging it from the bark, he stared at the Arrow's tip and smiled sadly "I know exactly just how much is hidden about me…But I think it should remain exactly that…hidden".

END CHAPTER

Sorry about the short length my friends. I just wanted to get this in its own chapter. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless and I beg you to leave behind reviews as so little depresses me. Ah well until next time my friends!


	5. The Hierarchy Of Angels

DC: still don't own anything

CHAPTER FIVE: THE HIERACHY OF ANGELS

Cyprian sat inside the sea cave, a lamp was turned on and he wrote under the light his handwriting was neat and orderly, he wasn't jotting but he was moving so fast he may as well have been. The words he had written were thus:

_It's been several hundred years since Astrien passed on and Azrael killed my father just trying to take the crown of both heaven and hell. I have watched these years pass by and have come to the conclusion that I can't let myself fall again. There's nothing to gain from falling in love except pain. Pyrre says I should forget Astrien and just move on but he's never been Angel bonded before so he doesn't understand the pain I'm going through right now. The bonds are designed so that you cannot live without the other person and no matter how much I try to tell him this he just can't comprehend the struggle of an Angel suffering bond-lock. _

_I know he's just trying to be a good brother and all but there are some wounds that can't be healed. We all struggle from the aftermath of that war to this day, Pyrre has closed off his emotions and hides behind a façade of happiness that anyone close enough to him can tell is the fakest shit ever. Lexi tries her best so that we don't worry about her but she spends almost every night in her dorm crying her heart out and it tears in me in half that I can't be there for them both. _

_And then there's the matter that we're royalty among our kind. Pyrre is the Archangel of Fire, Lexi is the Archangel of Sky and I'm The Archangel of Aura. Our people surely miss us but I don't think I could return to Aluciaye right now, everything would just remind me of her and I'm not sure I should put myself through that. _

_If anyone should read this after I'm gone I would hope that they would understand that even if life seems bad it's not as horrible as you think. I have seen things that should've have destroyed me but I'm still here after all this time and I plan to keep fighting for my friends' sake. Just know that no matter who you are there's always someone out there who cares about and for you _

_Cyprian Aurelia signing off _

_13__th__ September 1993 _

Cyprian finished with a signature and closed his journal before sliding it into a secret compartment in his cabinet and he walked over to stand on the Cliffside where the water met the sky and a low glow settled over the early morning sun-rise. He gazed over the horizon and a morbid smile graced his features.

…

….

In a whole different part of the castle two girls were calmly leaning against the sofas in the Ravenclaw Common Room. The first had long blonde hair that fell loosely past her shoulders and said girl currently had a light amount of makeup on that slightly accentuated her features. The second girl was slightly taller and looked much older than she actually was. This girl had the body of a fifteen year old when she was merely eleven. Her vibrant red hair was tied off at a side pony tail and her oceanic blue eyes glowed in the firelight.

"This homework Snape set is awful" Lexi groaned wearily "How are you managing Gen?"

The girl stifled a yawn with her hand and muttered "I swear he'd rather see us all dead then actually well-rested and prepared for his classes".

Lexi laughed tiredly and got stuck into her work but the red-haired witch in training kept glancing over to her friend "Hey Lex can I ask you something?"

Lexi looked at the girl with raised eyebrows but nodded nonetheless "Sure thing".

"It's just seems that you find all this work too easy" she scrunched her eyebrows in frustration "Like you always are one step ahead of the rest of us".

The youngest Aurelia made sure there was no other Ravenclaws in earshot before she muttered "Well that's because I'm a lot older than I look".

"But wouldn't you be in a higher school year if that was the case?"

"No because I only started at Hogwarts this year and I look eleven so it just seemed to fit".

Magenta nodded "Are you a demon or something?"

"Or something" Lexi answered mysteriously "Come on we'd better finish this or Snape will have our heads on his mantelpiece by the end of the day".

She giggled and the two young witches got stuck into their work.

…

…..

In the middle of the forbidden forest a lone boy paced repeatedly around the trees, he had light mousy brown hair, deep hazel eyes and an emotionless expression that one usually ore when they were at the height of depression. He knelt down at the tree and waved his hand over the grass, it blew away revealing nothing but Stone. Another boy snuck up on him and he whipped round instantly charging lightning in his eyes.

The second male walked up and said quietly "Calm down, I'm not going to attack you".

The first narrowed his eyes "Who are you?"

"My names Andrew James, yours?"

"Shem Venereal".

Andrew nodded and circled Shem a few times "So what's up with being out in a forest that's supposedly forbidden?"

"I may be a first year but I can guarantee you I can defend myself".

All of a sudden a giant Spider walked out of the forest and clipped its fangs at them. Andrew and Shem looked at the Arachnid then at each other than at the Spider again. At precisely the same moment they hit the ground in a fit of laughter.

"It actually thinks it can eat us?" Shem managed to get out between laughs.

"I think it does" Andrew guffawed.

The Spider leapt forward and Andrew and Shem easily sidestepped it before Andrew delivered a sharp kick to its head and Shem finished up by driving a spear of lightning charged energy through the creature's abdomen.

"Holy shit!" Andrew breathed "How the hell did you do that? We're only first years!"

"I'm older than I look mate, I was born around seven hundred and eighty years ago".

"But then you'd be dead by now…wouldn't you?"

"Do I look dead?" he says with a chuckle "Anyway it's good to know I have some back up when I need it".

Andrew smiled and extended a hand and Shem almost immediately shook it. The two then took a final look around before heading back up to the castle.

…

…

Eli sauntered through the hallways of Hogwarts, his expression was cold and uninviting and he had a book firmly clutched in his hands. He read the book as quickly as he could until he heard a voice shout out "Oh look it's the pathetic little bookworm"

The second girl looked slightly saddened that her friend was doing this but she knew better than to interfere with this and remained silent.

"Shut. UP." Eli said firmly.

The girl actually laughed "What right do you have ordering the Princess of Demons around human?"

Eli gritted his teeth and held himself back from snapping completely at her.

"Is the little boy getting mad?" she laughed a menacing laugh and Eli's resistance from anger was slowly slipping away. He really hated this girl, without waiting for another reaction Eli spun on heel and stalked out of the corridor.

He kept walking along without looking back at them. He had always been alone since his mom died and he accepted that no one except James wanted to know him but that didn't give them the right to be so cruel to him all the time. He made his way down to the shores of the black lake and was about to sit down when he saw a girl standing on the bank watching the glassy surface with a kind smile on her face. Eli approached the girl and said very quietly "Hullo"

Strangely enough the girl didn't treat him like the other two had. Instead her smile widened and she spoke with a voice capable of calming anyone who heard its sweet sound "Hello, is this your spot? I'm sorry if I took it".

He shook his head "It's not mine, No"

She noticed his expression and sighed "You alright there?"

Eli took a seat on the bank and sighed "I have bullying problems". The girl smiled sadly and sat next to him "do you want to talk about it?" she asked him politely.

"You don't even know my name and you w-want to help me?" he seemed to think that anyone wanting to help him was a foreign concept at the most.

"Well I think I should know your name then shouldn't I? My name's Molly",

"I'm Eli" he said and following the girls stern gaze his dam broke and he started to tell her everything. Throughout the story the older girl felt a great deal of sympathy toward the young man beside her and she took him into a comforting hug "I'm sorry that they treat you like that".

Eli's gaze travelled over the lake and he said quietly "Molly can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she answered immediately afterward.

"Have you heard about the vigilante who protects the other students from bullying?"

"Yeah I have, a lot of girls talk about him" she giggled "apparently his suit is _really _tight" .

He gulped "G-girls?"

"They all have a messed up dream of being whisked away by a knight in shining armour…" she scoffed.

Eli never took his eyes off the water as he spoke his next words "It's me, the Vigilante. I'm the one behind the hood".

"So you're the one who saved James?" she asked him almost silently "And you can disappear in smoke just like Cyprian can…."

He nodded and leaned into her shoulder like a little brother would his big sister. Eventually Eli lulled off to sleep in her arms and Molly smiled at him, he wasn't really an emotionless boy. He was kind and very wonderful but hid behind a mask to shield his emotions.

END CHAPTER

Thanks for reviews and reading this chapter which I hope is also reviewed.


End file.
